U Me Aur Hum
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Dengan hati-hati, Jounouchi memegang kedua matanya yang dililit perban. 'Seperti inikah dunia yang pernah dialami Shizuka? Dunia gelap tanpa cahaya? Tanpa bisa melihat orang yang kita sayangi? ' -Puppyshiping- /WARNING: Shounen-Ai/


A **YUGIOH** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Romance / Hurt-Comfort  
**Pairing :** Kaiba X Jounouchi  
**Bahasa :** Indonesia aja  
**Disclaimer :** Babeh Kazuki Takahashi seorang. Kami hanya sering nyulik anak2nya buat bahan eksperimen anonoh...#UHUK  
**Warning**: LONGGGG READDDD! dan chara death...#ngalem

**Summary : **Dengan hati-hati, Jounouchi memegang kedua matanya yang dililit perban. 'Seperti inikah dunia yang pernah dialami Shizuka? Dunia gelap tanpa cahaya? Tanpa bisa melihat orang yang kita sayangi?'

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**U Me Aur Hum  
**by St. Chimaira

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Kakak, bagaimana keadaan kakak hari ini?"

"Baik."

"…..."

Percakapan di antara keduanya lagi-lagi tidak berlanjut. Gadis manis bersurai coklat panjang itu kembali duduk terdiam menemani kakaknya yang sekarang hanya bisa terbaring di tempat tidur rumah sakit. Botol infus serta beberapa kabel ikut menghiasi kamar tersebut. Sambil berdiri, sesekali jemarinya tampak berusaha merapikan posisi kelopak dari bunga yang berada dalam sebuah pot kaca. Walaupun ia tahu, karangan bunga itu sudah terangkai dengan indah dari sananya.

"Salahku…" suara pelan sang gadis memecah keheningan. Suaranya bergetar berusaha menahan tangis. Jounouchi Katsuya berusaha mencari kepala adiknya untuk kemudian menepuknya pelan.

"Bukan…Kamu sama sekali tidak salah, Shizuka."

Bibirnya tersenyum getir. Ia memegang tangan kakaknya yang meraihnya, lalu membelainya lembut. Menautkan jari-jari mereka dalam satu genggaman. "Minggu depan kakak ulang tahun..." ujarnya pelan.

"Dan beberapa hari lagi, perban di mata kakak sudah bisa dilepas." tambah Shizuka lagi.

"…..."

Lagi-lagi keheningan menyambut. Shizuka hanya merunduk, membiarkan bulir demi bulir air matanya jatuh ke lantai yang dingin.

"Aku akan memberikan apapun asal kakak bahagia."

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

"_Ngapain Kaiba ngundang kita makan?" Jounouchi bersungut-sungut. Kedua alisnya merenggut memandang kartu berwarna jingga di tangannya. Tidak puas dengan hal itu, sang pemuda dengan iris madu itu pun menatap tajam sang adik yang berada di sebelahnya._

"_Bukannya bagus? Aku rasa Se_—_…Kaiba tidak jahat seperti yang selalu kakak ceritakan." _

_Kedua bersaudara itu sedang berada di dalam sebuah taksi. Belum sampai setengah perjalanan tapi Jounouchi sudah terus mengomel sepanjang jalan. Adiknya hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil berpura-pura tidak mendengar._

"_Kamu tidak akan bicara begitu kalau setelah pulang dari rumahnya aku masuk rumah sakit karena keracunan makanan."_

_Shizuka tertawa mendengar omelan kakaknya yang tidak masuk akal. Gadis itu berkedip nakal dan berkata dengan penuh keyakinan,"Tidak akan. Kaiba bilang, dia cuma mau bicara," _

"_Bicara apa?" tanya sang kakak curiga._

"_Ra-ha-si-a~!" ujar Shizuka nakal sambil mengeluarkan lidah._

"_Apa sih? Betul-betul mencuriga_kan_" _

_Tidak lama mereka dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang bergerak cepat di sebelah kaca taksi, tepat di samping adiknya._

"_SHIZUKA AWAAAAAAAS!"_

_Setelah itu dunia Jounouchi Katsuya menjadi gelap._

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Kali ini Shizuka menyeka air matanya. Mengatur napasnya sebelum mengeluarkan suara dengan intonasi bersemangat, "Kakak mau makan atau apa? Aku mau keluar sebentar, biar sekalian kubelikan."

"Aku hanya mau istirahat." Jounouchi tersenyum lebar kemudian menutup badannya dengan selimut. Mencoba menahan denyut-denyut kesakitan yang menguasai area hidung hingga pelipisnya.

"Aku akan kembali secepatnya."

Shizuka mendekat seraya mencium kening Jounouchi lalu keluar dari ruangan. Memberikan dentuman kecil ketika pintu yang dibukanya kembali menutup. Masih memegang kenop pintu, sang gadis memperhatikan sekeliling koridor. Maniknya memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihatnya ketika sekejap tubuh kecil itu tersungkur sambil menekan kepalanya sekuat tenaga.

'Cukup! Sudah cukup!'

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

"_Nona Shizuka."_

"_Tuan Kaiba? Ada apa kemari?" _

_Seorang Kawaii Shizuka tentu saja terkejut melihat sosok Kaiba Seto kini berdiri di depan apartemennya. Tepatnya apartemen ayah dan kakaknya. Ia buru-buru menyingkirkan sapu serta barang-barang yang menemani pekerjaannya saat itu, "Ma….maaf ruangannya masih kotor, tunggu sebentar, saya rapihkan dulu," nada suara gadis itu terdengar panik._

"_Tidak usah. Tolong berikan saja ini untuk…kakakmu. Dan tolong panggil aku Seto."_

_Kaiba menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna jingga. Pita berwarna emas yang sewarna dengan bola mata Jounouchi turut menghias benda tipis tersebut._

"_Surat undangan? Untuk kak Katsuya?" Shizuka mengerjap curiga. Tentu saja. Karena dari banyak cerita yang ia dengar, Kaiba adalah musuh bebuyutan kakaknya._

"_Aku ingin kakakmu bisa datang, dan tentu saja... Aku juga mengharapkan kedatanganmu." ucap Kaiba formal. Shizuka menatap Kaiba dengan tatapan bingung.._

"_Boleh aku membukanya?" tanya Shizuka ragu-ragu._

"_Silahkan, Aku juga harus kembali ke kantor. Terima kasih atas waktunya nona Shizuka, _—_Shizuka?" Kaiba seketika cemas melihat lawan bicaranya menunduk dan terlihat sangat pucat. Tangan kecilnya mengambil segenggam rambut panjangnya, seakan menariknya sekuat tenaga._

"_Bu_—_bukan…bukan apa-apa… Terima kasih undangannya." gadis berambut coklat itu mencoba mengatur napas, "Tapi mendengar gosip mengenai hubungan kalian yang selama ini kurang baik, bagaimana aku bisa yakin undangan ini aman untuk kakakku?"_

_Kaiba memaksakan senyum melihat keadaan dan mendengar pertanyaan Shizuka sekaligus. "Aku tidak bisa jamin 100% aman. Tapi tenang saja. Bukan berarti aku hendak membunuhnya atau semacamnya, walau kadang aku ingin melakukannya." _

_Setelah itu, Kaiba pamit kembali. Meninggalkan Shizuka di depan pintu apartemen yang masih terus menatap undangan misterius berpita emas di tangannya._

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Tak lama setelah adiknya keluar dari kamar, Jounouchi menurunkan kembali selimut yang membungkusnya. Aura dari salah satu finalis duel monster yang biasanya ceria itu, kini terasa hampir padam. Ia hanya bisa berbaring tanpa tahu waktu, hari, bahkan lupa dengan silaunya cahaya.

'Andai saja aku tidak naik taksi itu. Tidak! Andai saja aku tidak memenuhi undangan bodoh Kaiba! Pasti hal ini tidak akan terjadi!' sesalnya dalam hati.

Pemuda berambut emas itu menggerakkan sedikit kakinya. Sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi. Kemudian tangannya, rasa sakitnya juga sudah berkurang. Namun ketika jemarinya mulai menyentuh perban di sekitar indra penglihatan, gerakan tubuhnya langung terhenti.

_Pecahan kacanya menembus sampai kornea, syaraf matanya akan tidak berfungsi sama sekali kecuali…_

Jounouchi memutar ulang kembali kata-kata dokter yang merawatnya.

…_tapi sekarang donor mata sangat sulit, Jika tidak mendapatkan donor seusianya kemungkinan sangat kecil untuk bisa kembali normal._

Helaan nafas panjang terlepas dari mulut Jounouchi. Syukurlah bukan Shizuka yang harus berada dalam keadaan seperti ini. 'Kalau hal itu terjadi, aku akan mengutuk diriku seumur hidup', pikirnya. Namun pemuda itu tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan mengalami keadaan yang dulu pernah dialami adiknya.

'Seperti inikah dunia yang pernah dialami Shizuka? Dunia gelap tanpa cahaya? Tanpa bisa melihat orang yang kita sayangi?'

'Inikah rasanya buta?'

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_._

_Perlahan Jounouchi mendengar sayup-sayup suara tidak jauh dari tempatnya terbaring. Ia bisa merasakan matanya sakit sekali bahkan tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, rasa sakit itu juga menjalar pada tangan dan kakinya, namun ia mencoba untuk tidak panik dan tidak bergerak. Apalagi badannya masih terasa lemas. Telinganya berusaha menyerap sebanyak mungkin informasi dari arah sumber suara dengan ketidakberdayaannya.._

"_Syukurlah tidak ada luka serius. Tangannya yang retak akan sembuh sekitar dua minggu lagi." suara asing sedang berbicara._

"_Lalu bagaimana keadaan matanya, dok?" Jounouchi yakin itu suara ayahnya. Tapi ia tetap belum mau menunjukkan kalau dirinya sudah siuman tatkala mendengar semuanya._

"_Pecahan kacanya menembus kornea, syaraf matanya akan tidak berfungsi sama sekali kecuali dia bisa mendapatkan donor mata secepat mungkin. Saat ini kami juga sedang berusaha mencari donor yang sesuai."_

"_Kakak!" kali ini suara isak seorang gadis. "Ini semua salahku!" _

_Jounouchi merasakan tangan gadis itu membelai rambut pirangnya. Ia tahu gadis itu adalah adiknya, Shizuka._

"_Apa tidak ada jalan lain, dokter?" suara ayah Jounouchi kembali terdengar._

"_Satu-satunya jalan hanyalah transplantasi, Sayangnya sekarang donor mata sangat sulit, jika tidak mendapatkan donor seusianya kemungkinan sangat kecil agar penglihatannya bisa kembali normal."_

_Itu pembicaraan terakhir yang didengar Jounouchi sebelum dunianya kembali menjadi gelap._

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

'Aku akan buta!' pekik Jounouchi dalam hati.

Hipotesa mutlak yang menguasai benaknya membuatnya emosi. Ia berhenti meraba area sekitarnya ketika ujung kulitnya menyentuh sebuah gelas. Dilemparnya gelas itu sekuat tenaga hingga terdengar suara pecahan beling yang memekakkan telinga.

"Ya Tuhan! Ada apa?"

Shizuka bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar tempat Jounouchi dirawat. Terlihat kakaknya terduduk di tempat tidur pasien, 'memandang' pecahan-pecahan gelas serta isinya yang berhamburan.

"Kak Katsuya! Ada yang sakit?" Shizuka berlari dan meraih bahu kakaknya.

"Shizuka, aku akan buta…"

"Kakak…"

"AKU TAHU AKU AKAN BUTA! KALIAN SEMUA TIDAK USAH BERBOHONG LAGI!" pemuda itu menjerit frustasi.

Shizuka menanggapi dengan cepat, "Kakak, tenang dulu. Kakak benar-benar boleh membuka perban kakak beberapa hari lagi. Mata kakak hanya harus diobati. Tidak ada yang akan buta!"

"BOHONG! AKU SUDAH DENGAR SEMUANYA! UNTUK MENANGISPUN AKU SUDAH TIDAK BISA!" Jounouchi meronta sekuat tenaga, membuat adiknya kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir terjatuh. Saat itulah seseorang menerobos ruangan untuk meredam keadaan yang sekiranya mulai kacau.

"Katsuya, tolong tenang" sosok pria separuh baya itu memeluk tubuh kurus yang meronta dalam pelukannya, membelai rambut emas tersebut untuk menenangkannya.

"Ayah…aku tidak mau buta…" perlahan Jounouchi melingkarkan kedua tangan pada pinggang ayahnya dengan kuat dan menangis, walau tahu tidak ada air mata yang bisa mengalir. Shizuka yang melihat mereka hanya bisa merasakan air mata meleleh di pipinya sekali lagi.

"Salahku…"

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

"_Jangan repot-repot, kami akan pakai taksi saja."_

"_Jangan! Aku yang mengundang kalian, aku harus bertanggung jawab."_

"_Tidak, Tuan Kai..—Seto. Aku sudah pesan taksi, tenang saja."_

"_Tapi…"_

"_Benar kok! Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku ingin acara nanti berakhir dengan baik." seru Shizuka sambil tertawa kecil._

"_Kau tahu?"_

"_Mokuba memberitahuku."_

"_Dasar anak bandel…"_

"_Aku akan sangat senang jika kalian bisa bersama. Aku di pihakmu, Seto." jawab Shizuka lagi._

"_Tapi…"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Jounouchi membenciku"_

"_Sebenarnya kakak tidak sungguh-sungguh membencimu, Seto. Percayalah…"_

"_Tapi…"_

"_Haduh! Tidak ada tapi-tapi! Kami akan berangkat setengah jam lagi. Sampai jumpa, Seto!" Shizuka memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan antusias tanpa tahu seseorang ikut mendengar semua pembicaraan yang terjadi._

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Hari berikutnya Jounouchi kembali terbangun. Namun sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, ia masih berbaring tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dan memang ridak ingin berbuat apa-apa. Bibirnya mengatup erat, kedua tangannya diletakkan di atas perut, jemarinya bertaut bagai gestur sosok yang memanjatkan doa. Walau kenyataannya ia tidak sedang berdoa, tetapi merutuk dalam hati perihal keadaannya. Telinganya tidak menghiraukan langkah ringan yang berseliweran di sekitar ruangan.

"Kakak sudah bangun?" Jounouchi hanya mengangguk samar untuk membalas pertanyaan adiknya.

"Mau makan?" kali ini ia menggeleng.

"Honda memberiku kabar, Yugi dan yang lain akan kembali menjenguk siang ini." ujar Shizuka. Mendengar hal itu, Jounouchi hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Siapa saja yang akan datang?" tanya pemuda berambut emas itu bersemangat.

"Yugi, Anzu, Honda, bakura, Otogi, juga ada kak Mai" ujar gadis itu riang.

"Ooh…" Jou mendesah pelan lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah langit-langit.

"Tuan Kaiba bilang dia sibuk, jadi tidak bisa datang." ujar Shizuka hati-hati sambil melihat cemas ke arah kakaknya.

"Siapa yang peduli sama dia!" lenguh Jounouchi sewot sambil meremas selimut di pangkuannya.

'Kaiba sialan. Aku begini karena undangan konyolmu dan kamu tidak pernah datang untuk menjengukku. Aku yang bodoh karena sempat merasa kamu suka padaku dan juga kebalikannya. Sekarang aku benar-benar benci padamu!'

Tanpa sepengetahuan Jounouchi yang saat itu sedang larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, Shizuka mengepalkan erat tangannya hingga beberapa tetes darah mengalir dan mengotori lantai.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

"_Anjing bodoh"_

"_ aku-bukan-anjing, Kaiba!"_

"_Nih!" seru cowo tinggi bermanik lazuli itu sambil melemparkan bungkusan ke arah Jounouchi._

"_Apaan nih?" tanya Jounouchi kasar._

"_Makanya kubilang kamu anjing bodoh. Itu kan bekal. Tadi aku bertemu adikmu di gerbang dan dia menitipkan itu untukmu."_

_Jounouchi memandang tempat bekal yang terbungkus sapu tangan indah di hadapannya dengan tidak percaya lalu kembali menatap Lazuli Kaiba._

"_Uhm…Thank's" ucap Jounouchi berusaha terlihat wajar._

_Kaiba pergi menjauh tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi setelah itu. Meninggalkan Jounouchi yang masih terdiam memandang punggung rivalnya tersebut yang akhirnya samar di kejauhan._

"_Aku bodoh? Walau lambang 'KC' terlihat dengan jelas di sapu tangan ini?" gumam Jounouchi sambil mengernyitkan alis._

_Setelah sosok Kaiba menghilang, Jounouchi menuju kelas dan makan bersama-teman-temannya. Sang CEO tidak akan pernah tahu, bahwa hingga saat ini, Jounouchi masih menyimpan sapu tangan tersebut._

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

"Sudah baikan?" Ayah Jounouchi membelai rambut anaknya pelan. Kepala dengan mata yang terbalut perban itu menggeleng dan meraih tangan ayahnya.

"Maaf."

"Untuk apa, nak?"

"Semua. Bahkan mulai sekarang aku akan sangat merepotkan." Pemuda itu menggenggam jari-jemari ayahnya dengan kedua tangan hingga sang ayah terpaksa membelai kepala anaknya dengan tangan yang lain.

"Bicara apa kamu? Seminggu lagi kamu sudah bisa pulang ke rumah." ujar ayahnya yakin. Jounouchi hanya terdiam. Ia menggenggam tangan itu semakin erat.

"Kamu masih cemas kalau matamu akan buta?" Ayahnya kembali bertanya. Jounouchi mengangguk pelan.

"Katsuya, dokter sudah melakukan pengobatan terbaiknya untukmu dan ayah yakin kamu bisa melihat lagi. Itu yang terjadi ketika dulu adikmu mengalami hal yang sama."

Jounouchi termenung. Jadi semua pembicaraan yang ia dengar itu hanya mimpi? Matanya tidak rusak dan bisa melihat lagi? Banyak sekali yang ingin ia tanyakan, tapi lidahnya menjadi kelu. Entah perasaan bingung ataupun bahagia yang membuat kalimat dari mulutnya seperti tertahan.

"Tapi waktu itu aku mendengar ayah dan dokter bicara—"

"Kapan?" potong sang ayah heran. Ada sedikit nada takut dalam suaranya.

"Aku tidak ingat, tapi aku yakin waktu itu aku mendengar kalian bicara didekatku…"

"Ck…ck…Katsuya, Ayah dan dokter hanya pernah bicara di ruangannya. Bukan dihadapanmu. Sekarang kamu istirahat, ya." perlahan Jounouchi melepaskan tangan ayahnya. Lega mengetahui dirinya akan positif bisa melihat lagi.

"Aku ingin ayah dan Shizuka ada waktu perbanku dilepas." ucap Jounouchi pelan. "Tolong beri aku kekuatan."

Dan Kaiba.

Jounouchi berharap lelaki tinggi dengan lazuli indah itu adalah seseorang yang pertama kali dilihatnya selain ayahnya dan Shizuka.

"Tentu saja. Sekarang kau tidur dulu, ayah akan kembali lagi dalam beberapa jam." Setelah mencium kening anaknya, sosok separuh baya itu meninggalkan kamar sambil menghapus air matanya yang tiba-tiba mengalir.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_._

_Taksi itu melaju dengan kencang menuju kediaman Kaiba._

"_Kenapa harus buru-buru, sih?"_

"_Supaya tepat waktu. Kakak tahu kan Tuan Kaiba tidak suka orang yang terlambat?"_

"_Tahu! Tahu! Tapi dia juga pasti maklum, kalau ke sekolah juga aku sering telat."_

"_Dasar kakak bodoh! Pak, tolong lebih cepat lagi!"_

"_Jangan pak! Anak ini sudah gila! Nyetirnya cukup pelan-pelan_—_, wuaaaaaa!" Jounouchi terbanting ke arah pintu saat taksi tersebut mulai menikung. Di saat yang sama, sebuah sepeda motor melaju kencang dan mengarah langsung ke sisi yang ditempati Shizuka._

"_SHIZUKA AWAAAAAAS!"_

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

"Jou! Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Ruangan kecil yang asalnya sunyi itu sontak menjadi ramai dan penuh gelak tawa.

"Yugi! Kangennn!" sahabatnya yang terharu meloncat untuk memeluk Jounouchi, membuat mereka berdua akhirnya kembali terjerembab ke tempat tidur.

"Ini ada sedikit buah-buahan. Nanti dimakan, ya!" Anzu, salah satu sahabat perempuannya kini sibuk menata berbagai macam buah di atas meja khusus pasien.

"Kami semua kangen kamu, loh!" kali ini Honda angkat bicara seraya menyingkirkan tubuh Yugi dari atas Jounouchi.

"Ah, baru juga kemarin lusa kalian kesini," sergah Anzu sambil menyikut pinggang temannya yang berambut cukup unik itu.

Mau tak mau, Jounouchi tertawa kecil sambil membayangkan tingkah laku semua sahabatnya, "Semua…"

Lagi-lagi kalimat yang hendak terlontar tercekat di tenggorokannya. Jounouchi tahu ia tidak boleh sedih, tapi bagaimanapun cobaan ini terlalu berat. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya.

"Jou…" ujar Yugi sambil mengelus punggung sahabatnya.

"Kaiba mana mungkin datang, ya?" tanya Jounouchi lirih tanpa memalingkan muka ke arah teman-temannya.

Yugi dan yang lain hanya berpandangan dengan gelisah.

"Eh…Jou, Kaiba lagi sibuk. Dia hanya titip salam."

"Waktu kalian kemari beberapa hari yang lalu, Shizuka juga bilang begitu." kali ini Jounouchi merasakan semilir angin dari arah jendela turut berusaha menenangkannya.

"Dia tidak akan mau datang cuma untuk menjenguk anjing payah seperti aku..."

Anzu meraih tangan Yugi dan meremasnya. Honda bersandar di bahu Anzu. Tanpa sepengetahuan Jounouchi, ketiganya menangis tanpa suara.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

"Shizuka, kamu baik-baik saja? Kepalamu masih sakit?"

"Tenang saja Mokuba, aku tidak apa-apa. Cuma perlu istirahat." jawab Shizuka sambil menekan kepalanya.

"Serius?" Shizuka mengangguk kecil sebagai pengganti jawaban.

"Beneran?" Shizuka kembali mengangguk.

Lobi rumah sakit yang penuh dengan suara hiruk pikuk orang-orang yang datang berobat pun terasa sunyi sepi bagi mereka berdua. Sejenak dua remaja itu menyandarkan punggung di sebuah sofa yang memberikan sedikit kenyamanan, melupakan sejenak segala masalah yang menimpa akhir-akhir ini.

"Kakakmu…Seto bagaimana?" tanya Shizuka.

"Baik. Kalau Jou?" Mokuba balik bertanya.

"Baik-baik juga. Hari ini dia melepas perban matanya..." keduanya kembali senyap.

"Aku, tidak tahan lagi, Mokuba. Sampai kapan aku harus menyembunyikannya!? Aku tidak kuat!" melihat air mata Shizuka mengalir deras, tangan Mokuba meraih pundak gadis manis berbalut pakaian merah muda itu dan mempersilahkannya menangis di bahunya.

"Kita semua pasti sanggup melewati semua ini. Yang harus kau lakukan hanya percaya."

ujar Mokuba pelan.

"Aku mencintai kakakku...Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Ini semua salahku!" Shizuka makin menenggelamkan dirinya di bahu Mokuba, tangisnya belum usai.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga mencintai Seto jadi aku mengerti perasaanmu. Dengar, semua ini bukan salahmu Shizuka. Suatu saat dia pasti akan tahu dan kita harus menjelaskan semuanya. Aku…" Mokuba meraih dagu gadis berambut coklat di hadapannya, memandang manik madunya dalam.

Mokuba menghentikan kata-katanya ketika ayah Shizuka memanggil mereka berdua.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

"Baiklah, kau boleh membuka matamu pada hitungan ketiga."

Satu-satunya dokter di ruangan memberi instruksi sambil memegang pundak pasiennya, mengisyaratkan tanda yang cukup jelas dengan berbagai sentuhan tangannya. Jounouchi sangat takut, tapi ia mengangguk perlahan.

"Aku pernah tahu seseorang yang mengalami hal ini." kata cowo berambut emas itu dengan nada menggoda.

"Ahh…kakak meledekku" Shizuka merajuk.

"1…2…3…Silahkan buka perlahan mata anda, tuan Jounouchi."

'Takut.'

"Kakak..."

'Tapi aku ingin melihat lagi.'

"Katsuya..."

'Aku takut_._'

"Jou…"

'Suara itu? Mokuba? Ada Mokuba disini? Apa kakaknya juga ada disini? Apa Kaiba ada?'

Perlahan tapi pasti, Jounouchi membuka kedua matanya. Butuh waktu baginya untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya, namun ia dapat menguasai diri dengan baik.

'Aku bisa melihat.'

Ketika mata Jounouchi sepenuhnya terbuka, terlihat wajah-wajah orang yang sangat dicintainya, "Ayah…Shizuka…"

"Katsuya!"

"Kakaaak!"

Keduanya memeluk Jounouchi dengan erat sambil menangis. Melewati bahu ayahnya, Jounouchi melihat sosok kecil tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Mokuba…" Sosok kecil itu kini ikut memeluk, Jounouchi akhirnya ikut menangis. Dalam hati, dirinya sungguh bersyukur karena masih bisa mengeluarkan air mata.

Setelah keadaan mulai tenang, mereka yang ada di ruangan mulai bercakap-cakap seperti biasa.

"Kapan aku bisa keluar?" tanya Jounouchi bersemangat.

"Dua hari lagi. Asal kau cukup istirahat dan patuh perintah dokter." perintah Shizuka dengan tegas.

"Aaah…Aku sudah cukup istirahat! Masa harus diam dua hari lagi?" protes Jounouchi.

"Itu baru anakku!" kata Ayah Jounouchi sambil tertawa.

Gelak tawa mulai menghiasi kamar, memberikan nuansa yang lebih hangat daripada hari-hari yang telah berlalu. Para sahabat Jounouchi juga terlihat senang dan ikut tertawa seraya melontarkan lelucon-lelucon konyol, yang membuat ruangan itu makin terasa meriah. Dalam kelegaannya karena bisa melihat lagi, Jounouchi baru sadar kalau dari tadi Mokuba hanya memandangnya sambil terdiam. Jounouchi pun tiba-tiba terdiam dan balik menatap Mokuba, diikuti oleh mata teman-temannya yang juga menoleh ke arah remaja tersebut.

"Mokie, mana Kaiba?"

"Dia ke Amerika, Ada masalah di Kaiba Corporation cabang."

"Tentu saja dia sibuk, dia kan direktur perusahaan ternama."

Mokuba tidak menanggapi dengan kata-kata. Tanpa ragu bocah kecil itu mendekat dan meraih pipi Jounouchi dengan lembut.

"Mo…Mokie.." didekati dengan aura intim seperti itu membuat Jounouchi berusaha mundur karena canggung. Tapi apa daya tubuhnya masih terduduk di atas tempat tidur sehingga ia tidak bisa mengelak.

Mokuba mencium pipi Jounouchi, membuat muka rival kakaknya itu menjadi merah padam.

"Sampai ketemu Jou…Semoga cepat sembuh." sebelum Jounouchi sempat bertanya, anak bungsu keluarga Kaiba itu sudah beranjak pergi.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

"_Aku haus…" Jounouchi mengacak-acak rambutnya dan berjalan ringan menuju dapur._

"_Benar kok! Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku ingin acara nanti berakhir dengan baik." Terdengar suara adiknya yang tampak asik berbicara di telepon._

'_Shizuka? Sedang menghubungi siapa?'_

_Pemuda itu bersembuyi di balik dinding sambil mencoba mendengar semua pembicaraan._

"_Mokuba memberitahuku, aku akan sangat senang jika kalian bisa bersama. Aku di pihakmu, Seto." ucap adiknya._

_Seto? Kaiba Seto? Ada urusan apa Shizuka dengan Kaiba?_

"_Dia tidak membencimu, percayalah…"_

"_Haduh! Tidak ada tapi-tapi! Kami akan berangkat setengah jam lagi. Sampai jumpa Seto!" _

_Jounouchi kembali ke kamarnya diam-diam. Sampai akhirnya Shizuka mengetuk pintu kamar kakaknya._

_._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

"Shizu, aku mau ke kamar mandi."

"Oh, ya silahkan." Adiknya menunjuk ke arah sebuah pintu lain yang berada di dalam kamar. "Kau bisa sendiri? Mau dibantu?"

Mendengar tawaran adiknya, wajah Jounouchi tidak bisa tidak menjadi panas, "Heh! Kita ini kakak adik!" teriak Jounouchi kaget.

"Terus? Kakak kan lagi sakit. Lagipula waktu kecil kita pernah mandi bareng." kata Shizuka dengan wajah tidak berdosa.

Tidak menggubris ucapan adiknya, Jounouchi langsung turun dari tempat tidur lalu masuk kamar mandi. Tidak lama kemudian Jounouchi membuka pintu.

"Shizu, aku mau cuci muka, ada handuk?"

"Ini."

"Ada pembersih?"

"Haduh centil…ini!"

"Ada cermin?" Jounouchi yang kali ini tidak mendengar jawaban adiknya, menjulurkan kepalanya keluar dari kamar mandi. "Shizu—"

"Ma—…maaf, ngg…tidak ada." jawab gadis itu terbata-bata.

"Oh ya sudah…" tanpa curiga, Jounouchi meneruskan kembali kegiatannya.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

"_SHIZUKA AWAAAS!"_

_PRANGGGG_

_Jounouchi melindungi Shizuka dengan badannya ketika motor itu menabrak kaca belakang taksi yang mereka kendarai._

"_AAAAAAAAAARGHHH!"_

"_Kakak!"_

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Jounouchi terbangun dengan keringat memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Katsuya, kenapa?" bola matanya menyapu sekeliling ruangan. Ayahnya yang sedaritadi duduk sambil membaca koran kini duduk di sebelah anaknya dengan gusar.

"Maaf, ayah... cuma mimpi buruk."

"Mungkin karena kamu sudah makin tua." Jounouchi hanya memandang ayahnya bingung ketika beliau mencium kedua pipi anaknya, "Selamat ulang tahun, Katsuya!"

"Selamat ulang tahuuuun!"

Kali ini pemuda itu dikejutkan oleh sosok Yugi dan yang lain masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil membawa kue lengkap dengan lilin. Semuanya hadir, termasuk Mokuba yang juga turut mengikuti kegilaan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Semua!"

"Weits, Jou! Jangan turun dari tempat tidur! Kita sudah dapat ijin dari rumah sakit untuk merayakan ultah kamu disini, kok." seru Honda sambil senyum-senyum.

"Terima kasih, semua!" Jounouchi memeluk mereka satu per satu dengan perasaan sangat bahagia.

"Potong kuenyaa! Potong kuenyaaa!" teriak Honda heboh sambil berusaha memberikan pisau ke tangan Jounouchi.

"Bukannya tiup lilinnya dulu?" tanya Anzu bingung, menunjuk-nunjuk sejumlah lilin yang berdiri tegak di atas kue tiramisu kecil yang menggiurkan.

"Jangan.. lebih baik, bagaimana kalau Jounouchi memohon sebuah harapan dulu untuk umur yang baru ini!" saran Bakura seraya tersenyum lembut ke arah pemuda berambut pirang itu. Jounouchi hanya bisa membalas senyum itu pelan, sedikit gelisah.

"Ayo Jou!" pinta Yugi lagi. Kini semuanya diam, menunggu sang peran utama untuk mengucapkan permohonannya sebelum meniup lilin yang mulai meleleh pelan.

"Aku.. pokoknya sangat bersyukur kalian menjadi sahabat-sahabatku! Aku juga punya Shizuka dan ayah yang kucintai. Berkat kalian aku bisa melewati rintangan yang beberapa minggu ini melandaku, jadi kuharap kita bisa selalu menjadi sahabat baik!" Kata Jounouchi bersemangat dan mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan bibirnya.. Teman-temannya yang lain ikut menyeringai senang mendengar permohonan Jounouchi yang sangat sederhana.

"Yaah.. karena Mokuba ada disini, sebenarnya aku juga sedikit berharap Kaiba ikut datang untuk merayakan ulang tahunku. Ternyata memang tidak bisa ya, hahahahaha!" lanjutnya lagi sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

Jounouchi sendiri bingung mengapa ia berkata begitu, padahal pemuda pirang itu tahu bahwa Kaiba sendiri yang menyebabkan matanya hampir buta dan mengalami kesengsaraan selama berada di rumah sakit, tapi tetap saja dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali bertemu CEO Kaiba Corporation itu. Apalagi hari ini adalah hari yang sangat special baginya.

Kalimat terakhir Jounouchi membuat tawa Yugi yang tadinya lepas menjadi tertahan. Senyum hilang dari bibirnya, dan tiba-tiba ia meneteskan air mata. Jounouchi yang melihat itu mengernyitkan alisnya, memandang sahabatnya itu karena merasa heran.

"Ada apa, Yugi? Kenapa menangis?"

Jounouchi mulai cemas memandang sahabat kecilnya karena ia tiba-tiba menangis. Sekarang Jounouchi sadar, semua yang ada di ruangan meneteskan air mata.

"Kenapa? Kalian semua kenapa?" Jounouchi makin bingung dengan kelakuan aneh sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jou. Kami senang kau sudah sehat." ujar Anzu sambil mencoba tersenyum lebar. Raut muka Jounouchi masih menyiratkan ketidakpuasan. Jelas-jelas apa yang dilihatnya bukan air mata bahagia.

"Benar kak, rasanya lama sekali kita tidak melihat kakak begitu ceria." Shizuka berusaha memaksakan tawa. Honda dan yang lain ikut mengangguk dan akhirnya ikut tertawa.

"DIAM!" Jounouchi membentak.

"Jou?" tanya Mokuba cemas.

"Kalian! Ada yang kalian sembunyikan, ya?" Jounouchi mulai memandang mereka satu persatu tapi tidak satupun yang membalas tatapannya. Jounouchi meraih bahu kecil Yugi dan mengguncangnya kasar.

"Jawab Yugi, APA YANG KALIAN SEMUA RAHASIAKAN DARIKU!?" teriaknya memaksa.

"Jou, bukan apa-apa…"

"Tatap mataku Yugi, kenapa dari tadi kamu tidak mau menatapku?"

"Jou! Apa-apan kamu! Jangan begitu!" Honda mencoba melerai kedua sahabatnya.

"Aku minta cermin…" perintah Jounouchi dengan nada dingin.

"Katsuya, lebih baik kita lanjutkan pestanya. Teman-temanmu sudah berusaha membuat pesta ini untukmu..." Jounouchi menepis tangan ayahnya cepat dan menggeleng.

"Tolong…siapapun yang masih menganggapku teman, aku minta cermin."

Tidak ada seorangpun yang angkat bicara, yang terdengar di dalam ruangan hanya suara nafas yang makin lama makin memburu.

"Sejak perbanku dilepas, aku merasa aneh. Kalian tidak ada yang mau menatapku—" Jounouchi mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok kecil Mokuba, "...atau malah menatapku lekat-lekat."

"Tidak ada sekeping cermin pun di dalam kamar mandi, juga di ruangan ini. Bahkan aku tidak boleh keluar kamar. Sebetulnya ada apa?" Tanya pemuda itu makin mendesak.

"Katsu—"

Shizuka menahan bahu ayahnya, "Ayah, kurasa sudah saatnya kakak tahu."

"Shizuka!" Honda meraih tangan Shizuka yang berusaha memberikan kaca bedak pada kakaknya.

Shizuka membalas tajam tatapan Honda tanpa suara. Perlahan, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Honda hanya bisa pasrah untuk tidak menahan gadis itu lebih jauh. Akhirnya ia pun melepas cengkeramannya dari tangan Shizuka.

"Ini, kak..." jemari kecil Shizuka menyerahkan sebuah cermin kecil ke tangan kakaknya.

Jounouchi memandang kaca tersebut dan merasa tidak ada hal yang aneh pada wajahnya. Bahkan luka-luka di wajahnya sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Tidak ada hal yang luar biasa sampai ketika sepasang mata asing mulai memandangnya. Badannya mulai gemetar. mata itu berwarna biru indah dan pekat. Jounouchi sangat mengenal mata itu. Lazuli milik Kaiba.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!" Jounouchi melempar kaca itu hingga hancur melewati Anzu yang paling dekat dengan dinding.

"Jou, kami bisa menjelaskan!" Kini Yugi, Honda dan Ayahnya mulai menahan tubuh anaknya yang meronta liar.

"TIDAAAK! TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK! KENAPA DENGAN MATAKU! ADA APA DENGAN KAIBAAA?" Dengan keributan yang terjadi, dokter serta beberapa suster mulai berdatangan. Mokuba menghentikan salah satu suster yang hendak memberikan Jounouchi suntikan penenang.

"Tolong jangan ikut campur, ada yang harus kami jelaskan padanya." kata Mokuba sambil berlinang air mata. Dokter dan para suster mengerti kemudian dan serta merta meninggalkan ruangan.

Semua mata kini kembali tertuju pada Jounouchi yang sekarang mulai tenang. Ia sedang terisak dalam dekapan ayahnya.

"Mata ini…mata Kaiba…kenapa bisa ada padaku…ke…kenapa…" ucapnya terbata karena efek menahan tangis juga marah yang luar biasa.

"Jou...maaf…" ucap Yugi dengan volume suara minimal.

"Kenapa kalian selama ini diam…?" tanya Jounouchi getir, "Kenapa dengan Kaiba?"

'Jadi ini kenapa alasan Kaiba selama ini tidak pernah menjengukku? Padahal aku sudah berburuk sangka kepadanya. Dia telah memberikan matanya untukku.'

Jika ada benda tajam yang ada di dekatnya, sudah bisa dipastikan Jounouchi akan langsung melukai diri. Tapi ia tidak akan melakukan hal itu sebelum mendapatkan jawaban masuk akal.

"Seto menyuruh kami semua untuk diam. Kalau kakak diberitahu terlebih dulu, kakak pasti menolak."

"Dia bukan di Amerika…?" Sekarang Jounouchi memandang Mokuba yang menunduk, memastikan bulir-bulir air matanya membasahi pijakannya, "Kenapa harus Kaiba? Kenapa harus **dia**?"

"Kami tidak bisa menjelaskan padamu, Jou. Kurasa kakak bisa menjelaskan padamu." jawab mokuba parau.

"Kaiba masih hidup?" Jounouchi membelalak tidak percaya.

"Memang transplantasi bikin orang mati?" Bocah kecil itu menyeringai, mencoba mencairkan suasana. Punggung tangannya menggosok matanya yang sudah merah.

"Mokuba, kurasa Seto tidak…"

"Cukup Shizuka, Seto juga harus tahu. Dia tidak akan bisa selamanya sembunyi. Aku tidak tahan lagi, bagaimanapun aku harus mempertemukan mereka." hardik Mokuba sambil meremas tangannya.

"Tapi aku hanya akan membawa Jou dan Shizuka."

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Jounouchi, Shizuka dan Mokuba berdiri di hadapan sebuah pintu kayu kokoh dengan ukirnya yang megah. Mokuba memberi isyarat dengan mengetuk dan memutar gagang pintu tersebut. Sementara di belakang, Jounouchi waspada sambil melihat sekeliling ketika mereka bertiga melangkahkan kaki ke dalam ruangan.

Kamar itu didominasi warna biru gelap. Hanya ada sebuah tempat tidur berukuran _queen size_, kursi dan meja kerja. Tidak ada apa-apa lagi. Sebuah kursi yang terlihat nyaman sedang menghadap jendela kaca raksasa dan memunggungi mereka. Jounouchi tahu Kaiba sedang duduk disana. Dadanya berdegup kencang sampai ia harus mencengkeram erat pakaiannya di daerah dada.

"Kakak"

"Ada apa Mokuba?" terdengar suara dingin menyahut dari balik kursi kerjanya.

"...ehm…Ada yang mau bertemu…"

"KAIBA!" hardik Jounouchi memotong kata-kata Mokuba.

"Jounouchi? Mokuba, Kenapa dia disini?" nada suara Kaiba terdengar kaget. Tapi ia tetap tidak memutar kursinya.

"Yeah, ini aku, dan jangan salahkan Mokuba karena aku yang memaksanya supaya bisa datang kemari." ucap Jounouchi berlagak. Ia berbalik untuk menatap Shizuka dan Mokuba sekaligus.

"Mokie, Shizu, bisa kalian keluar? Aku ingin bicara berdua saja dengan Kaiba."

Agak ragu sejenak, tapi para adik itu kompak mengangguk. Meninggalkan kedua rival tersebut dalam satu ruangan sunyi. Jounouchi mendekati meja kerja Kaiba dengan langkah mantap.

"Jangan mendekat!" hardik Kaiba kasar saat mengetahui Jounouchi berjalan mendekat.

"Dengar Kaiba, kita harus bicara—"

"Aku tidak peduli. Keluar dari rumahku atau kupanggil polisi!"

"Silahkan, tapi asal kau tahu, handphonemu ada atas di meja, bagaimana caramu mengambilnya kalau kau tidak mau berbalik?" ada nada sindiran dalam intonasi Jounouchi.

"..."

"Kaiba…kenapa…" Jounouchi kini bertanya dengan nada halus namun mendesak. Rasa keingintahuannya tentang apa yang terjadi di balik semua ini benar-benar membuatnya sulit bersikap seperti biasa.

"Aku hanya merasa bersalah. Kamu kecelakaan karena menerima undanganku, karena itu tidak usah risau biaya rumah sakitnya."

"Itu bukan alasan, Kaiba! Lagipula aku sedang tidak berbicara tentang biaya rumah sakit!" Jounouchi yang sudah tidak sabar melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat mendekati sang CEO.

"Aku bilang jangan mendekat!"

"Kaiba…"

"Ini rumahku! Panggil aku Seto!" perintahnya ketus.

"Se…Seto…aku tidak bisa lagi. Tolong jawab kenapa kau mendonorkan matamu. Kau punya banyak uang. Kalau memang merasa bersalah, kau bisa mencari donor lain untukku tapi bukan dengan matamu..."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Suara Kaiba menjadi lebih lunak.

"Jangan pura-pura. Kamu tahu aku sedang bicara apa."

"Kenapa kamu tahu?"

"Karena…Aku sering memandangmu..." volume suara Jounouchi mengecil, "Aku selalu kagum dengan pandangan matamu. Karena itu, aku langsung tahu ini mata milikmu."

"Kau sering memandangku?"

"Jangan Ge-er, tapi… aku ingin sekali bisa dekat denganmu seperti aku dekat pada Yugi. Aku…eh…maksudku, kurasa kau bisa jadi sahabat baik…" atau lebih. Sayangnya kalimat terakhir tidak berani terucap.

"Cukup. Pergi, Jou!"

"Tidak akan pernah!"

"JOU!"

"Aku menyukaimu Kaiba, Jelas!? Aku meyukaimu! Aku tidak akan pergi sampai kamu menerima matamu kembali. Aku mohon, berbaliklah…"

"..."

Tidak ada sanggahan ataupun kata lainnya yang keluar dari mulut Kaiba. Ia diam menyerap kalimat yang diucapkan oleh rivalnya, sementara Jounouchi menunggu gerakan yang bisa memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

Jounouchi melihat Kaiba perlahan mulai berdiri. Ia memakai baju lengan panjang dan celana berwarna gelap. Kaiba tampak kurus sekali. Apa selama ini jubahnya yang selalu membuatnya tampak gagah dan berwibawa? Otaknya mencari berbagai spekulasi.

"Jou... aku…"

"Kaiba…Seto…aku mohon…" Jounouchi berusaha menahan air matanya ketika sosok itu mulai berbalik sambil meraba pelan sekelilingnya untuk mencari pegangan. Kaiba mengenakan perban mata seperti Shizuka dulu. Kali ini air mata benar-benar jatuh dari pipi Jounouchi.

"Jou…kamu masih disitu…?" tanya Kaiba cemas karena merasa ruangan mendadak begitu sunyi.

"SETOOO!" Jounouchi berlari dan memeluk Kaiba sekuat tenaga. Ia menangis, menangis, dan menangis melalui lazuli yang sekarang sudah menjadi miliknya. Kaiba berusaha memandu mereka ke tempat tidur. Kaiba duduk terdiam sementara Jounouchi masih terus menangis sambil mendekap pujaannya erat.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

"Shizuka, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Mokuba cemas karena sedaritadi gadis manis itu memegang erat kepalanya.

"Ti…dak…hanya pusing biasa…"

"Aku ambilkan oba—" gerakannya Mokuba terhenti karena Shizuka menarik kain yang melingkar di lengannya. Kepala gadis itu menggeleng lemah, meyakinkan kalau semuanya akan berjalan tanpa masalah seperti perkataannya.

"Jangan…cukup…sudah cukup…"

"Shizuka?"

"Tolong berikan ini pada kakakmu…" Mokuba menerima sebuah surat berwarna putih yang dilipat rapi. Tulisan tangan anak perempuan tertoreh manis di depannya membentuk sebuah nama orang yang dituju. Dahi anak bungsu keluarga Kaiba itu mengkerut penasaran, namun akhirnya kembali melihat Shizuka yang terlihat makin kesakitan.

"Shizuka? Hei…SHIZUKA?"

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

"Jou…Maaf…"

"Kenapa kamu yang minta maaf? Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf, aku sudah membuatmu susah."

"Kalau kau bicara tentang Kaiba Corporation, Mokuba sangat membantuku. Tidak ada masalah sama sekali. Lagipula tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi padaku selain keluarga dan gerombolan ikan teri yang selalu di dekatmu."

Jounouchi hanya menyeringai lemah mendengar kalimat ejekan Kaiba untuk sahabat-sahabatnya. Lagipula hari ini ia tidak sedang ingin berdebat.

"Aku bukan siap-siapa, Seto! Aku cuma anjing payah, ingat? Anjing bodoh yang selalu membuatmu kesal setiap saat. Ucapkan lagi Seto! Maki aku atau apa sajaaaa!"

Alih-alih memaki, Kaiba malah mengistirahatkan dagunya pada salah satu bahu Jounouchi sementara jemarinya luwes menelusuri helaian rambut emas rivalnya yang halus.

"Anjing bodoh…Aku heran kenapa aku bisa sangat menyukaimu…"

"Aku juga heran kenapa aku juga bisa suka manusia berhati dingin seperti kamu." senyum mulai menghiasi wajahnya walau air mata Jounouchi masih terus bergulir.

"Ijinkan aku untuk bersamamu sampai kau mau menerima mata ini kembali." pinta Jounouchi yang menurutnya lebih seperti pernyataan daripada permohonan. Tentu saja Kaiba menggeleng tegas.

"Sudah kubilang mata itu untukmu. Selamat ulang tahun, Jou." ucap kaiba sambil mencium kening Jounouchi pelan.

"Seto, aku harus bilang berapa kali lagi? Aku tidak bisa—"

"SHIZUKA!" Keduanya terkejut mendengar teriakan Mokuba dari balik pintu.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_._

_Suara Shizuka masih terdengar jelas di telinga Jounouchi._

"_Aku akan memberikan apapun asal kakak bahagia."_

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

"Kenapa dia tidak pernah menceritakannya?" tanya Jounouchi tidak percaya, "Padahal ia selalu terlihat ceria"

"Kanker otak stadium akhir. Dokter pun sudah angkat tangan. Aku rasa itu penyebab awal gangguan penglihatan yang dulu diderita Shizuka."

Sebuah suara rendah menjawab pertanyaan yang sebetulnya tidak ingin diketahui jawabannya. Jounouchi merasakan pria itu mendekatinya dari belakang dan kemudian berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Dia…adik yang baik. Aku akan merindukannya…" Jounouchi hendak menyapu air mata dengan lengan bajunya, sebelum pemuda yang berdiri di sebelahnya itu menyeka tangis tersebut dengan jari-jari panjangnya.

"Seto?" Jounouchi memandang Mata Kaiba dengan sedih.

Mata dengan warna coklat pekat yang cerah bersinar.

Kaiba mengelus pipi Jounouchi sambil tetap menatap wajahnya. Melihat bagaimana Jounouchi menggigit ujung bawah bibirnya, berusaha menahan bulir-bulir hangat yang sudah mendesak melalui pelupuk matanya.

"Aku tahu. Dia benar-benar menyayangimu Jou, aku bisa melihatnya." Kaiba memandang lazulinya sendiri dalam-dalam, "Di surat itu, Shizuka bercerita bagaimana dia berusaha menghadapi semuanya. Bagaimana dia merasakan penderitaanmu juga penderitaanku yang telah memberikan kedua mata padamu."

"Jaga baik-baik mata Shizuka, Seto. Aku menyayangi kalian berdua. Kita semua akan selalu bersama." Kali ini derai air mata jatuh tidak hanya membasahi pipi Jounouchi, duka Kaiba ikut bersamanya.

"Aku juga menyayangimu."

Sang CEO merengkuh Jounouchi dalam dekapan tangannya. Sejoli itu terdiam dalam tangis dan doa yang tak bersuara hingga matahari terbenam. Melihat sebuah nisan indah bertuliskan nama 'Kawai Shizuka' di hadapan mereka.

**~FIN~**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N: **U Me Aur Hum** (kamu, aku dan kita) diambil dari salah satu judul film India paling sedih dan wajib nonton kalau kalian adalah fans genre angst #diam2 author demen film India

Ok. Balik ke author note #dehem

Happy Birthday, Jou! Sedih melihat para sensei2 YGO jadul sekarang pindah haluan dan mungkin tak kembali, tapi kami akan tetap setia di YGO (walau fic di fandom lain nambah terusss #melipir).

Rasanya cepet banget waktu berlalu semenjak Kuo bertemu the real Kaiba di Jepang, Urara-sama. I Already miss her with all those OSM senseis. Kalau inget kalian rasanya pengen nangis!

Thx banget bwat semua yang baca fic panjang ini.  
Silahkan **R&R **jika berkenan.. U/v/U


End file.
